


We have a spillage

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [20]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous tumblr prompt fill: <br/>Smutty fic request. Sam spills coffee in Malcolm's crotch resulting in her taking care of him, by removing his clothes. Rated R for explicit fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We have a spillage

Sam happily brewed up a fresh pot of coffee. Waiting for it, she chatted with a couple of other ladies. Slightly distracted by their conversation, Sam poured a little too much coffee into Malcolm’s regular coffee cup. She rolled her eyes but didn’t bother to empty some of it out. Taking care, she headed down the hall to her boss’ office. With the coffee in one hand, she knocked once on his office door and entered. Malcolm was turned towards the window, his back to Sam, as she stepped over to his desk to set his coffee down in front of him just like she always did. This time however, Malcolm hadn’t heard her knock and was oblivious to her presence. He was hanging up his phone and swinging his chair round just as Sam was there. As a result of his quick move, his chair moved and knocked into Sam. The cup of hot coffee was too full for her to catch it and stop it dropping in his lap.

Malcolm yelped in pain as the hot coffee drenched his crotch. ‘Ow! Sam! What the hell!’ 

‘Malcolm! I am so so sorry!’ Sam hurriedly placed the now empty cup on his desk. ‘Oh no, your trousers!’

‘Get some towels!’ Malcolm barked as he tried to peel his drenched trousers away from his skin. ‘Fuck, that’s hot!’

Sam scrambled to find something to mop up the coffee and remember the spare clothes that hung on the back of his office door. Closing the door, she grabbed one of the spare shirts and began to press it against Malcolm’s crotch in an effort to help but succeeded only in pressing the still-hot trousers against his burned skin. 

‘Sam! Stop! That’s making it fucking worse!’ Malcolm got up, still trying to keep the wet trousers away from his skin. ‘Fuck.’ He grimaced and began to unbuckle his belt. The only relief he could think of was taking his trousers off so that’s exactly what he did. Stripping to his boxers, which were just as badly drenched with hot coffee, the skin on his thighs was red from the burns. 

With the soaked trousers off, Sam made to use the shirt in her hands to help dry off his thighs. She was caught up in trying to help him and not really thinking of what she was actually doing as she pressed against his damp legs and wet boxers. 

‘Fucking hell.’ Malcolm groaned. His skin was still burning thanks to the coffee soaked into his boxers so he stripped those off to, for his part no more aware of what he was doing in the moment than Sam was. ‘Shit,’ He sighed with relief once the wet clothes were entirely off of him and the cool air could hit his burned skin. Sam, kneeling at his side, continued to use the spare shirt to dry him off until her hand was practically grasping his member. Malcolm held his breath, his eyes wide as he looked at Sam’s hand around him, with only the now-stained shirt between them. ‘Sam…’ Malcolm muttered her name.

His tone made her look up at him. His eyes, always very expressive, directed her to look at what she was doing. Sam, at first not cluing in, suddenly went red at the sight of her own hand gripping his privates. Biting her lip, Sam’s hand trembled and she began to release her grip, the shirt dropping to the floor at his feet. ‘Sorry.’ Sam whispered, looking anywhere else but at Malcolm and his exposed crotch.

Malcolm breathed deeply a few times, the cool air the best thing at that moment for his skin. ‘Sam, could you.. ‘

‘Sorry!’ She was coming to her senses and standing up, red faced from embarrassment. 

‘Don’t you fucking dare open that door and run away.’ Malcolm warned her, catching her by the hand to stop her doing just that. ‘I am fucking naked from the waist down, my lap is on fire and, thanks to your quick thinking, I am now sporting a fucking erection.’

Sam jammed a finger between her lips, chewing on that instead of her lips. ‘I am so incredibly sorry, Malcolm. I should have been more careful.’

‘I do have a fucking clean pair of trousers, right?’ Malcolm asked her. She nodded and was about to fetch them but he held her hand tight, stopping her. ‘First, I need to let this burn cool off before I begin to think about getting dressed again. Second, I don’t have a clean pair of boxers to put on. That means I’m going to be fucking commando the rest of the day. Third, and you better be paying attention, I am not going to go commando sporting a fucking hard on.’

Sam gulped in air, ‘Malcolm, I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say.’

‘Don’t need you to fucking say a goddamn word. What I need you to DO.. is fucking help me get rid of this fucking erection.’ His hand, gripping her hand tight, pulled her closer. ‘Do you fucking understand me?’

‘Malcolm, I’m…’ Sam really wasn’t thinking too straight just yet. ‘I didn’t mean to spill the coffee on you. I’m so sorry.’

‘Sam, accidents fucking happen.’ Malcolm looked at her. ‘Stop fucking beating yourself up about that. Just please help me out here.’

‘How?’   
‘Told you, help me get rid of this fucking hard on.’ Malcolm guided her hand to his crotch. 

‘Malcolm, you’re my boss. I shouldn’t.. ‘ She protested but not very hard as his hand kept hers moving to his erection until she was making a fist around him. Malcolm sighed. Sam slid her hand up and down his stiff muscle. ‘I really should not be doing this, Malcolm.’

‘Sam, shut the fuck up. I’ve been wanting you to do this for ages.’ Malcolm smiled at her. ‘Not dumping the hot coffee on me, the hand job.’

‘Malcolm!’ Sam’s eyes went wide at Malcolm’s admission as she continued to stroke him. ‘You mean it, don’t you?’

‘I do,’ Malcolm said, gazing at her. Sam, her grip relaxing to tease him rather than just pump him, moved until she was between his legs. Still gently stroking him, she leaned towards him to kiss him. Parting his lips, Malcolm slid a hand up her back urging her closer to him, kissing her deeply. Sam sat on his lap, her hand still working between them. Malcolm moved his hand from her back to her knee, her skirt had hitched up when he had settled her on his lap. His hand slid up under her skirt to tease her through her underwear. Cursing under his breath that she was wearing tights, Malcolm contented himself for the moment to rubbing her hard. Sam moaned at his touch. 

Breathing heavily, Malcolm had Sam stand up again and he joined her but only long enough to get his hands under the waist of her tights and slip them down her legs and off, letting them fall onto her discarded heels. Gathering her skirt in his hands up to her waist, Malcolm easily lifted her onto his desk. Kissing her hungrily, Malcolm stood between her legs and, with the help of her guiding hand, eased his member inside her wetness. ‘Oh, Sam, that’s .. oh.. you’re exquisite.’ Stepping towards her he made his way even deeper into her. 

With her fingers tangling in his hair, Sam drove her tongue between his lips. Malcolm plunged into her after each slow near-withdrawal, each thrust making her moan softly. Sam lifted her legs, wrapping them around Malcolm. As he ground into her, Malcolm grunted. ‘Should have done this a long time ago.’ He groaned. Her only response was to moan louder. 

‘Malcolm,’ Sam groaned at each rocking of his hips into hers, feeling his erection stretching her. She buried her face into his chest, her teeth catching hold of his shirt, biting hard as she felt her orgasm build with each determined thrust by Malcolm. 

‘Fuck, Sam.’ Malcolm was holding her tight, his fingers digging into her waist. ‘Oh, my fucking sweet lord.. Sam!’ He moaned her name as he spurted inside her. He kept grinding into her until he felt her body arch against him, her wetness tightened around him and not letting him go until she finally relaxed, her orgasm finally over. ‘Fucking fuck me,’ Malcolm groaned. 

Slowly, Malcolm began to regain his composure and helped Sam do the same. Picking up her tights, he helped her get them back on and then her shoes. Letting her relax in his chair, Malcolm fetched his spare trousers and shirt, getting himself dressed once more. Picking up his coffee-drenched trousers and boxers, Malcolm folded them up. Leaning back against his desk, he watched her with a smile on his face. ‘Doing okay now?’

‘That was… ‘ Sam couldn’t even begin to describe how she felt at that moment. 

‘If you need more time.’ He offered.

‘No, I’ll just run your clothes to the cleaners. The fresh air will do wonders for me.’

‘Sam,’ Malcolm held out a hand for her, helping her to her feet. ‘That’s not all. You do know that, right?’ Sam nodded, a grin breaking out on her face. Malcolm grinned back.


End file.
